dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaala (Prime Earth)
During the eclipse, his power was magnified tenfold, and his evil was so great that the other Houses banded together against him in the War of the Eclipse. Thanks to the fact that he could not enslave those who bore the blood-power of their Houses, Lady Chandra of House Amethyst was able to defeat him by opening a portal and dragging him to First Home, where he was trapped in the Black Diamond for centuries. Lady Chandra had hoped to destroy him there, but she clearly failed, and the black diamond survived with the essence of Lord Kaala inside it until he could find a physical host. The diamond ended up in Hell. In the early 11th century AD, it was taken to Earth by the Amazon Exoristos, who found that she grew more violent with it in her possession. - She left it with Al Jabr in the Moorish city of Al-Wadi, where by 1043 Lord Kaala's influence had turned a once proud city into a place of crime and corruption. Following the discovery of the Holy Grail by the Demon Knights in a giants' stronghold it was used to balance the effects of the diamond. Eventually, the stone was discovered by Dr. Henry Jekyll, who used it to create the formula that would transform him into Mister Hyde, a monster consumed by the rage and power of Lord Kaala. - Nearly a century later, the Diamond had been housed on Sentinel Island, where it was protected by the ghosts of all of those who died there. It was discovered there by Team 7, who, in an effort to counter a plan by Basilisk to use the Black Diamond's power against metahumans, retrieved it. In the process, Slade Wilson became possessed by the spirit in the Diamond. After he was freed, the stone was hidden away in the Black Room. - Five years later, Catwoman was contracted to infiltrate the Black Room and steal the Black Diamond, nearly becoming possessed herself. After retrieving it safely, it was delivered to Alex Montez, who became completely possessed by Eclipso. John Constantine, who had stolen a portal crystal to Nilaa when Princess Amaya returned there , knew that Eclipso posed a threat to the earth, and decided to use the favour Amaya owed him (in exchange for having bought her pizza) to get Eclipso back to Nilaa, and off of Earth. Upon his return to Nilaa, Eclipso introduced himself as Lord Kaala, and murdered Lady Senshe of House Citrine before beginning his quest to regain control of Nilaa. His first move was to return to House Onyx to take control of his people there, though he failed to kill the current House's Lady Akikra. Taking her people with him, he then went to House Diamond, where he offered Lord Reishan the opportunity to surrender freely to him. The Lord refused, and was immediately beheaded, causing the blood power of his House to transfer into his son Zushan. Wilier than his father and brother, Zushan surrendered, and turned on his own brother Hadran, who was saved at the last by Lady Akikra. With the combined Houses of Onyx and Diamond under his command, Kaala lead his attack against House Amethyst, requiring that the disparate factions within that House unite against him. | Powers = * ** : Eclipso was completely unfazed by a barrage of bullets fired by Deadshot. ** : When a person makes contact with the Heart of Darkness, Eclipso is able to possess their body. Eclipso is able to conjure his almost unlimited power through this host body. This possession is the main way in which Eclipso can escape the diamond. When Eclipso takes over a body the person takes on the appearance of him. ** : Eclipso has incredibly strong telekinetic powers. During his stint in the body of Maxwell Lord, Eclipso moved the Earth's moon in the way of the sun with ease. He did this to create an eclipse so he couldn't be harmed by the sun's rays. *** : Using the telekinetic force he commands, Eclipso is able to levitate himself into the air. Eclipso often chooses to fly instead of walk, as he sees it as more regal and intimidating. ** : Eclipso is able to read anybody's mind to find out anything about them. No secret however dark it happens to be is safe from Eclipso. He often uses his telepathy to learn who a person is and what motivates them. *** : Eclipso is able to control the minds of almost every being in existence by unlocking the darkest thoughts within them. When he controls a creature's mind a blue crescent emerges on the right side of their face. His mind controlling abilities are so strong he was able to control the minds of almost everybody on Earth with ease. ** : Eclipso is able to project blasts of pure dark energy. These blasts are strong enough to disorientate the whole of the Justice League and Suicide Squad with a single pulse of energy. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Eclipso's greatest weakness is sunlight. When a host body of his is subjected to enough solar radiation, Eclipso is forced to go back into the diamond. Anyone under Eclipso's control is set free when hit by sunlight. | Equipment = * Black Diamond | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | DC = None | Wikipedia = Eclipso | Links = }} Category:Justice League villains